


All Tangled Up

by Kaiyou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Fantasy, Fluffy, Magic, Misunderstandings, Multi, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, botched rescue attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 08:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyou/pseuds/Kaiyou
Summary: When their friend Kuroo goes missing and is reportedly being held captive by a local monster, Bokuto and Kenma vow to do whatever it takes to rescue him. What they don't know is that Kuroo isn't exactly a captive...





	All Tangled Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is a followup to [All Wrapped Up](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11689407), a fluffy sfw akakuro with tentacles. Someone asked for a nsfw continuation, so well... here ya go :)

Bokuto’s heart was racing as he and Kenma snuck through the forest, using the moonlight to keep themselves from tripping over the rocks and roots that stuck up from the ground. There was a faint glow ahead of them now. They’d heard stories about the creature who lived there, done research - well, Kenma had done research, Bokuto had just listened to adventurers down in the pub, but it counted.

The monster of the grove.

Glancing down, he noticed that one of the rocks he was stepping over looked suspiciously like a human skull. He couldn’t hesitate long enough to find out, though - Kenma was walking with single-minded purpose in front of him, one hand holding his mage staff and the other moving over the beads that fell from his belt.

There was only one thing on his mind - only one thing on both of their minds, really: Kuroo, their best friend and fellow adventurer, who’d gone missing months ago in a battle a valley over from here.

They’d searched months for him, brushing off those who said that their friend was probably dead. Kenma said he wasn’t - said the lifestone they’d exchanged was still pulsing with energy, though the energy felt off for some reason. Bokuto wasn’t sure what that meant. Sometimes Kenma things were just mage things that only made sense to mages. Still, he trusted Kenma enough to follow him when he said he’d heard a rumor about Kuroo being seen by a group of runaway soldiers, so here they were, traveling towards almost certain doom in search of their long-lost friend.

Pale green light grew brighter as they came to the edge of the grove, looking out past the trees towards a pool. The light came from a figure at the edge of the pool. At first, Bokuto wasn’t sure what he was seeing. He could recognize a head, and what looked like legs and arms, but there were things cascading from the thing’s back -

Wiggly things, long and translucent. Some of them were as thick around as his wrist, others were thin like fingers. Some branched out in an almost fan-like shape, waving around in the air. They were strangely beautiful in a way, pulling Bokuto’s attention every which way as he tried to make sense of their movement. It was like a graceful flower resting on someone’s back -

Except that someone was crouched over another form, and the things were curling around towards it -

“Kuroo,” Bokuto whispered, suddenly recognizing the figure on the ground.

Kenma’s hand curled tight around his wrist as he started forward. “Remember what we planned,” he hissed.

Bokuto nodded.

He remembered. Kenma would go in and get the thing’s attention, while Bokuto pulled Kuroo out of harm’s way. They hadn’t been sure what they would find when they got here, but if Kuroo was still alive, it made sense - Bokuto was the one strong enough to carry him, after all. It still felt odd to let Kenma go in head-first, but his magic would hopefully give him an edge.

Hopefully.

Swallowing, Bokuto watched as Kenma separated from him, creeping around the edge of the grove until he was at the other side. That gave Bokuto enough time to edge closer to where Kuroo lay. He tried to be as stealthy as he could, not wanting to catch the attention of the strange creature.

Then Kenma stepped out of the woods.

The creature reacted immediately, dark head curling around, followed by a body that looked almost human. Bokuto allowed himself a second to admit that the creature would be a very attractive human before he looked at Kuroo, realizing for the first time that his friend was naked.

Naked and covered with -

Well, Bokuto wasn’t sure exactly what was covering Kuroo, but it made his stomach churn with anxiety and anger. What had the creature been doing? Kuroo was mumbling something, reaching up, but one of those - those tentacles - wrapped itself around Kuroo’s wrist and pressed it down.

“Why are you here?” said the creature, looking at Kenma. It’s voice was low and gravelly, tones modulated with a pitch that made the back of Bokuto’s neck ache. “This is sacred ground.”

Sacred, eh? That was rich.

Still, Bokuto knew that some people would consider this creature something akin to a god.

“You have something of mine,” Kenma said. “I’m here to take him back.”

The creature snarled, stepping forward towards Kenma. Kuroo fell back against the ground, groaning. Tentacles whipped around the creature’s back and sped toward Kenma faster than Bokuto’s eyes could follow. It was terrifying watching Kenma just stand there with nothing but his white cloth robes and the magestaff. He looked so helpless to Bokuto’s eyes - but he knew that Kenma was far from helpless.

Indeed, the creature hissed as its tentacles hit the invisible barrier surrounding Kenma, pulling back.

“If he isn’t harmed,” Kenma said, “I’m happy to leave here with him in peace. I even brought a jar of eel, the villagers said you liked -”

“He’s mine,” roared the creature, tentacles waving in the air. The fan-like ones were coming forward now, stroking the air near the barrier. “You humans may not have him.”

“Hnnn - Ke -” Kuroo groaned, rolling on the forest floor.

Bokuto couldn’t wait any longer. He’d seen the flash of worry in Kenma’s eyes, trusted that his friend would be able to keep the monster’s attention for a few moments at least. Kuroo sounded - well not hurt exactly, but definitely not coherent.

Trying to keep quiet Bokuto slipped out from the trees while Kenma yelled at the creature, shooting sparks from the end of his staff. The roars from the creature grew louder, its tentacles darkening to a deep blue violet, but Bokuto focused on Kuroo. Ten meters, seven meters, five meters, three -

“Fuck!” Bokuto yelled out, feet slipping out from under him as something wrapped around his ankles, pulling him up in the air. He reached out for Kuroo, saw his best friend’s eyes widen in response, but it was no use.

“Fools!” yelled the creature, shaking Bokuto in the air. “You dare to invade my grove, seek to lay claim on my -”

“Sto - stop,” Kuroo said, shaking his head. “‘Kashi - stop, they’re my -”

“Bo!” Kenma yelled, grunting as a tentacle smashed through his barrier and wrapped around his waist.

The creature whipped both of them through the air, dangling them before it. It was terrifyingly beautiful in this state. Bokuto looked over at Kenma, worried about the way that his friend was weakly pushing at the appendage wrapped around his middle. His hands kept slipping off the surface of it. Bokuto could see the anxiety making him tense up, wished he could do something to rescue him - but at the moment, he was even more helpless, as the blood running to his head made him dizzy.

“They’re my friens,” Kuroo finally said.

He’d pushed himself up to the ground and was lunging weakly at the creature. It made Bokuto’s stomach drop even further, especially as more tentacles shot out and wrapped themselves around Kuroo’s body, pulling him close to the creature.

To Bokuto’s surprise, however, Kuroo wrapped his arms around the creature’s waist, resting his head on its shoulder.

“They’re my friens, ‘kaashi,” he repeated, voice slightly slurred. “Don’ hurt them.”

“Friends?” asked the creature, tilting its head to one side as it studied them.

It - well, him, Bokuto could see now. Was it ironic that he felt the creature had a really nice body, apart from the whole - well - monstery business?

A nice, very naked body.

Kuroo nodded, nuzzling the creature’s neck. Bokuto was starting to wonder if they might’ve misunderstood their friend’s predicament.

No, he was probably just brainwashed, that was all. There was no way he could -

“Are they the ones who rejected you?” asked the creature, shaking Bokuto slightly. “The ones that made you feel so sad?”

“What?” Kuroo asked, flushing slightly as he looked up at Bokuto and then away. “No, no, that’s not really what happened, uh -”

“Your partners, Bokuro and Ginma.”

Bokuto wasn’t sure which was stranger, having his name mispronounced or the fact that the creature thought he was Kenma - well, Ginma - based on the fact that he’d shaken Bokuto on that name.

Kuroo sucked in a breath, then sighed, resting his forehead against the creature’s shoulder. “They didn’t reject me,” Kuroo said, the pain in his voice making Bokuto hurt. “I just - look, can you let them down, please?”

The creature growled, then gave a slight huff, slowly lowering Bokuto and Kenma to the ground. It still had them all wrapped up though, immobilizing them as they all sat on the grass, Kuroo somehow ending up in the creature’s lap.

The tentacles seemed gentle as they stroked over Kuroo’s bare skin, hiding and revealing parts of him in turn. They were glowing again, soft rhythmic pulses of light that were almost hypnotizing. Kuroo and the creature had a whispered conversation, making Bokuto both curious and nervous, especially since Kenma seemed somewhat unresponsive. Bokuto wasn’t sure if he was dazed or just highly focused on the pair in front of them.

“I still say they were fools,” said the creature, tentacles tightening slightly on Bokuto’s form.

Kuroo shook his head, glancing over at the two of them, flushing slightly as he looked at Kenma.

“Fools about what, Kuro?” Kenma asked.

Well, that answered one question, making Bokuto feel just a little bit more at ease.

“Nothing -”

“He wanted you,” said the creature, “but neither of you wanted him.”

“What?” Bokuto blurted out. “That’s not true -”

“You want him?”

It took a moment for Bokuto to realize exactly what the creature had meant by that, a moment filled with the vision of those tentacles moving in a more than suggestive manner over Kuroo’s skin. Kuroo gasped, making a soft noise of protest, but he was also arching into the touch like it was familiar. Bokuto felt both jealous and turned on and ashamed, because he still wasn’t sure this was what Kuroo actually wanted.

“Yes,” said Kenma. His voice was steady, but when Bokuto looked over, his cheeks were flushed.

“Too bad. He’s mine now.”

“Akaashi,” Kuroo chided, lifting one hand to tap at the creature’s cheek.

“Well you are, aren’t you?” asked the creature - Akaashi, Bokuto presumed - looking down at Kuroo with a hint of worry.

“Of course,” said Kuroo. “Always, but could you drop the whole terrifying possessive monster act?”

“I am possessive.”

“But you aren’t a monster.”

The look that came into Akaashi’s eyes was so vulnerable it made Bokuto want to look away. The moment just felt so intimate. It seemed so obvious now that the two of them were in love, so clear that Bokuto wanted to cry.

He was losing his best friend. No, not just his best friend, Kuroo was -

A soft sniffle from the side made him look over at Kenma.

Kenma was crying. Or something - his head was bowed and his hands were covering his face and he looked so sad and exhausted Bokuto wanted nothing else other than to hold him. It was terrifying seeing him like this - Kenma was always so strong. He’d never once wavered in his belief that they’d find Kuroo - his Kuro, his childhood friend. All three of them had been close, but those two had been -

The tentacles softened their grasp, releasing Bokuto and letting him crawl over to where Kenma was, gathering him into his arms even as the tentacles cradled both of them, making Bokuto look back over and meet Akaashi’s eyes.

“See,” said Kuroo, “I knew you two were falling in love, and I was just the third wheel.”

“Idiot,” Kenma growled. “Is that why you took that job, running off all on your own to fight while I was laid up with that cold? Because you thought Bokuto and I were -”

“Well weren’t you?”

“No!” shouted Kenma, curling up and glancing up at Bokuto. “Well, not -”

Not yet, Bokuto thought.

Oh, he’d played around with the idea - been attracted to both of them, if he was honest, ever since he met them. There were times after a battle that he just wanted to strip down and work out all of his adrenaline with Kuroo, had imagined the two of them laughing together in the baths, maybe soaping each other up and - and well, he’d always thought that things would just happen naturally if they were supposed to happen. And Kenma, Kenma was always catching his attention, surprising him with his quiet intelligence and strength. He’d always been delighted with both of them any way he had them. He’d thought they’d have forever, thought they were invincible almost -

But forever was broken when they lost Kuroo.

“You all wanted each other,” Akaashi murmured.

“Eh?” asked Kuroo.

“We did,” Kenma said. “We just never talked about it, because it was too - I was afraid I was wrong.”

“You weren’t,” said Kuroo.

“Oh.”

“And you’re right, I was an idiot - but now I -”

“Do you still want them?” asked Akaashi.

“I -”

Bokuto’s eyes widened as he watched the emotions cross Kuroo’s face, then he twisted around as the tentacles started to pull them in closer.

“You do,” said Akaashi.

“I want you,” Kuroo said, turning to look up at him.

“The two are not necessarily incompatible,” Akaashi said, hesitating a moment. “Although, if your friends still want to kill me -”

Kenma gave a choked laugh. “We thought you were holding him captive,” he said. “We thought - we were afraid you were going to kill him, or eat him, or -”

“I would never!” said Akaashi. “I mean, I could have let him die, I suppose, let my creatures eat him, but I do not eat people. They taste awful.”

Bokuto blinked and tilted his head, suddenly remembering that they were in the presence of someone very much not human.

Chuckling, Kuroo said, “Akaashi saved me, guys. He brought me back from the brink of death, healed me - he wouldn’t hurt me. He definitely wouldn’t eat me.”

“But you never -” Bokuto said, swallowing. “We thought you were - that you might be -”

“I’m sorry,” whispered Kuroo, and suddenly he was right there, close enough to reach out and touch Bokuto’s cheek in a way that made Bokuto want to let tears spill over his eyes. “I needed to stay here and protect Akaashi.”

“I would have been fine,” Akaashi huffed.

“You know you’re still weak from healing me,” Kuroo said, glancing back at him. “And plus - I didn’t want to leave you.”

“Not even for us?” whispered Kenma, glancing up.

Kuroo looked stricken, pulling his hand back toward his chest. “I - Kenma - I thought you two had each other, that you’d be fine -”

“We weren’t fine! We missed you! We needed you!”

“But -”

“We love you, Kuroo,” Bokuto said, knowing the full truth of the words as they left his mouth. “We’d never be complete without you.”

“But I -” Kuroo said, glancing at Akaashi and then back to the two of them, clearly torn.

Akaashi sighed, head drooping forward. “I’ll be fine, Kuroo. Let them rescue you. I know how much you missed them - you talked about them all the time in your nightmares, back when you were first healing up. I know how deeply you care about them.”

“But I love you too,” said Kuroo, fingers curling around one of the tentacles wrapped around his chest. “I don’t want to leave you.”

“I think,” said Kenma, “that we might be missing something.”

Bokuto turned to look at him, both surprised and relieved at the calmness in his eyes now that things were out in the open.

Kenma shifted in his hold, tilting his head to the side and studying Akaashi in an almost clinical fashion. “I did some studying on your kind while we were preparing for this. Most of the stories were more hearsay and fear than anything else, but there were a few from down south that said that your kind normally live in groups - is that correct? They said that living alone tends to make you go crazy, actually.”

Staring at him, Akaashi frowned, clearly a bit nonplussed from the whiplash change in subject. “Ah,” he said, “That’s - well. We used to live in groups, yes, but only in larger areas.”

“How did you come to be so isolated, then?”

Akaashi pursed his lips. He really was beautiful, Bokuto realized - part of that might come from how safe Kuroo seemed to feel in Akaashi’s tentacles, gently running his hands over their soft length. But a part of it was just from taking the time to look at him in a space apart from fear or worry. Akaashi was gorgeous, and now that the tentacles weren’t threatening to tear him apart Bokuto could appreciate their own beauty. They reminded him of an anemone or an octopus - he knew they were strong, but they were also soft to the touch. And reactive too, he found, as he stroked curiously along one’s length while waiting for Akaashi to respond to Kenma.

Sharp green eyes narrowed at him then relaxed as Akaashi looked down. “I... my mother came upstream to spawn us? In a lake, close to a town. She would’ve gone farther, but when it came to give birth she was caught, and realized too late how toxic the humans were making the water. I was the only one of her clutch that survived. She did too, barely, but being apart from her bondmates - that part about us going crazy in isolation, well.”

“‘Kaashi,” Kuroo murmured, leaning against him in support.

“It’s fine,” said Akaashi, bringing a hand up to intertwine his fingers with Kuroo’s. “It really only happens when we’re separated from our bondmates for too long. And it’s more a lethargy than insanity. We both knew she was dying, and she urged me to travel the water downstream to get to our people. I waited to go for a long time - then one day, she’d gone out hunting, and left me curled up in a cave close to the water. There were hunters -”

Akaashi paused, lips tightening. Bokuto didn’t have to ask what had happened. He hadn’t read as many stories as Kenma, but he’d heard the boasts of trappers and soldiers when they conveyed running into the beings they considered monsters. More often than not they were paired with stories of towns and settlers being attacked by those monsters, but it was easier to justify violence if you described your opponents as just evil.

Kenma had taught him that. Then again, Kenma was an orphan himself, from a people who were often the subject of fear and hatred by other humans. Magic users sometimes had that effect on people.

“After that,” Akaashi said, “I did leave. I traveled down the river for a while, but humans built their towns near it, and drew its water for their agriculture. I set off through the woods trying to find another path for a while, but then this place called to me. It needed a guardian, someone to protect it from humans. I’d never been bonded, so I didn’t have anyone to miss, the way my mother had. It became my home, and the creatures here became my family.”

“But now,” Kenma said, “you are bonded with Kuroo, aren’t you.”

Akaashi stiffened up and turned away as if he wanted to deny it. “I -”

“That’s why his lifestone changed. You bonded with him when you were healing him.”

“Akaashi -” Kuroo said, turning to try and read his face. Frowning at what he saw there, he continued, “Is it true? I knew we were connected but - you were just going to let me go? Even if it made you go crazy?”

“I - but -”

“I’m yours! You said it, right? And you know I don’t want to leave you, so why would you even -”

“But you love them too!” Akaashi said, tentacles tightening around Kuroo like he didn’t want to let him go, even if his words said otherwise. “And they love you too, I’m not going to keep you from them.”

“But -”

“Could you bond with us as well?” Kenma asked, drawing the attention of everyone in the grove. “Ah, I mean - I’m not asking you to, exactly, I’m just - if you were bonded with Bokuto and myself as well as Kuroo, then that would solve the problems, right? Erm.”

“Kenma,” Bokuto said, feeling shocked.

“Only if you wanted to though, Bo,” Kenma said, twisting in his arms and looking up at him, a touch of anxiety in his gaze. “I wasn’t - I mean, I don’t expect, I was just trying to think -”

Akaashi hummed softly. “It’s... possible,” he finally said. “Though our bonding is physical as well as emotional - would you be ready for that? Ah -”

“It’s good though,” Kuroo said, a trace of excitement in his voice. “Ah, I mean - I wouldn’t want to pressure either of you; it’s different, but we were about to, ah - when you showed up -”

Kenma was blushing, fidgeting in Bokuto’s lap as his fingers worried absentmindedly at one of the fanlike tentacles that had made its way into his lap. “I’m, ah... not opposed,” he finally said. “There were a few drawings, ah, erm.”

Blinking, Bokuto said, “You were looking at drawings of tentacle porn?”

“Bokuto!” Kenma gasped, tilting his head to the side and shrugging. “It wasn’t intentional! I just - I was doing research, and wanted to be thorough.”

Kuroo laughed, softly. “Thorough is what Akaashi does,” he teased, much to Akaashi’s consternation. Turning serious he added. “Are you sure it’s what you want, though? You have Bokuto -”

“We need you,” Kenma said. “And I don’t know Akaashi but - but you love him, right? And well, I know what it’s like to be, well. Outcast and alone.”

Bokuto hugged Kenma closer and said, “Plus Akaashi is beautiful.”

Akaashi recoiled at that. “I'm what?”

“Beautiful! You’re like - glowy and elegant and your eyes are kinda mystical and your tentacles are like a flower or some underwater creature and plus their colors - oh, that’s a pretty one,” said Bokuto, admiring the bright peach the tentacles were now flaring.

Kuroo’s laugh this time was loud and donkeylike, and made Bokuto relax because it was just so normal. “See,” said Kuroo, “I keep telling you that you’re gorgeous.”

“Yes but you’re biased,” Akaashi said, letting himself be pulled down so that Kuroo could nuzzle along the side of his face.

Bokuto was suddenly hyperaware of the fact that both of them were naked, with only the tentacles covering their bodies. Though tentacles didn’t really count as clothes, right? He looked down to see Kenma interweaving his fingers with the fan-like tentacle, looking curious as it pushed back against him. Bokuto could see one carefully brushing against Kenma’s leg, saw him moving to the side to let it slide up under his robe.

Well, that was hot.

Licking his lips, Bokuto reached out and slid fingers over the fan-like tentacle in Kenma’s hand, seeing Kenma glance up at him. “I want this,” Bokuto said, feeling both impulsive and sure of himself. “I want all of you. I want to be with you.”

“Me too,” said Kenma, gaze drifting down to Bokuto’s mouth in a way that Bokuto had dreamed about.

It was such a heady heady thought, the idea that he would get both Kuroo and Kenma - and with the addition of this beautiful ethereal creature. If it wasn’t for the slight ache from where his pack was pressed against his lower back he would think he was dreaming.

“Well come over here, then,” said Kuroo, shifting around on Akaashi’s lap.

The tentacles parted, letting them both see Kuroo in all his glory. Kenma moved first, pushing up out of Bokuto’s lap and reaching toward Kuroo, licking his lips before he pulled Kuroo down into a kiss. To see his best friends together - oh, Bokuto should have had more fantasies about this, because it was incredible. Kuroo’s hands slid down to Kenma’s lower back, pulling him close and letting Kenma settle between his legs as they explored each other’s mouth.

Bokuto glanced up at Akaashi to see if he was taking the kiss alright, but what he saw almost made his heart stop. Akaashi was looking at him. There was desire in those dark green eyes, desire and curiosity. A tentacle slid up and brushed the bottom of Bokuto’s chin, making his eyes widen.

“If you want this,” Akaashi said, “You probably want to get rid of all that iron and leather. It tastes horrible.”

“Oh, um - yes - yeah,” Bokuto said, clothes suddenly feeling way too tight. He slid his hands across the buckles of his armor, tugging things off as fast as he could. The tentacles helped, pulling gently and making sure he didn’t fall over as he fumbled with his clothes. Soon, all of his things were heaped to the side and he was as naked as the day he was born. “Ah, how - wow.”

Somehow in all the mess Kenma had gotten naked as well, climbing onto Kuroo’s lap and pulling his head back to kiss him more thoroughly. There were tentacles brushing down his back, one of the fans cupping his ass in a way that made Bokuto more than hungry.

A tentacle came up and brushed the side of Bokuto’s face, and he turned to look at it, glancing at Akaashi for permission.

Akaashi nodded, lips opening slightly as the tentacle brushed against Bokuto’s mouth as if seeking permission for entrance.

Opening up Bokuto tasted the tip of the tentacle, moaning at the slightly spicy-sweet taste. It pushed deeper inside, writhing against him, and he reached out to curl his hands around it, feeling Kuroo’s arm slide around his waist. Turning, he saw Kuroo and Kenma smiling at him, faces slightly dazed.

“It’s a little intoxicating,” Kuroo whispered. “But oh so good.”

Bokuto believed him.

A tentacle at his back pushed him forward towards Kuroo’s face and he gave into it, hands moving from the tentacle to Kuroo’s chest as they fell into a kiss. He felt almost weightless, supported by all of Akaashi’s tentacles as he tasted Kuroo’s mouth, sliding one hand to his chin to open him up further. Kuroo was delicious. Slightly spicy like the tentacle but more - the color green came to Bokuto’s mind, which made no sense, but then he just didn’t worry about it.

Wet sounds were coming from the side. Taking a breath he looked over and saw Kenma with his arms wrapped around Akaashi’s neck as they were locked in a kiss. It all looked so normal, so right. There were long tentacles wrapped like ribbons around Kenma’s body, turquoise and blue as they pulsed, rocking him closer on Akaashi’s lap. “That’s fucking hot,” Bokuto whispered, tilting his head back as Kuroo kissed down his neck.

“Just wait till he’s inside you,” Kuroo whispered. “He goes so deep, and you’ll be so full -”

Oh. Oh yes, that would be a thing.

Kenma cried out softly, back arching as a look of indescribable pleasure crossed his face. The look Akaashi gave him was almost predatory but also kind - and possessive. Oh so possessive.

His. They would be his.

Suddenly Bokuto was more than eager for it. He looked down, unable to see what Kenma’s anatomy was like because of the tentacles in the way. He’d never known, never asked - he’d find out though, know all of them inside and out. His lovers. His beloved people.

One of Kuroo’s hands slid down his chest, tickling his stomach before wrapping around his cock. “You’re so hard,” Kuroo said, wonder in his voice. “And you’re dripping.”

“Can you blame me?” asked Bokuto. “I want all of you.”

Akaashi looked over at that, lips swollen from kisses and eyes dark with lust. “What do you want, Bokuto?” he purred.

“You,” Bokuto breathed out. “You, Kuroo, Kenma - all of you, any way you want. I just - I want.”

“You want this?” Akaashi asked, as his tentacles lifted Bokuto up, cradling him and spreading him open so that the other three could see everything.

Swallowing, Bokuto nodded, curling his hands around the tentacles that had wrapped themselves around his arms and wrists, squeezing them in reassurance. “Anything.”

“Fuck, Bo,” Kuroo breathed, stroking his own cock as he looked down Bokuto’s body.

Bokuto smirked at the reply, feeling incredibly attractive at the attention that Akaashi and Kuroo were giving him. He wanted to see how Kenma felt as well, of course, but currently, Kenma was clutching Akaashi’s shoulders as tentacles moved in and out of him, face perfectly blissful.

Tentacles were sliding up Bokuto’s legs, teasing the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. One of the fan-like tentacles ran down his chest, all of its cilia curling around his cock, making him gasp and arch up into the sensation. He closed his eyes a second, feeling Kuroo’s hand on his thigh, grounding him when the continued touches made him almost dizzy. Turning his head to the side he found another of those thick tentacles that he’d taken earlier. It took no thought to accept it into his mouth, groaning at the taste. It was slick, secreting something that made him have to swallow, feeling even more lightheaded and relaxed. It was like floating in water, almost. Well, water that pushed against him, wiggling between his cheeks, patient but insistent.

He could feel Akaashi’s gaze on him, knew without asking that the creature would pull back if he showed the slightest bit of resistance.

But he wanted this.

He wanted it all.

Giving a nod just to make that perfectly clear, he felt the tip of one of the thinner tentacles breach his ass.

It felt strange. He’d had a finger or two up there before, of course, trying things out. One of the girls he’d hired when drunk had tried fingering him while giving him a blowjob, claiming it made things better. With her, it had just been weird.

With Akaashi, it was incredible.

The tentacle was slick enough to slide into him easily, reaching deep and pressing against his walls. It undulated inside him rhythmically, growing in girth with each pulse in a way that had him grinding down, wanting more. Soon, another tentacle had slid in beside it, opening him up more than he’d ever experienced before.

He blinked his eyes and looked at Kuroo, caught his breath at the intensity of his gaze. Any questions still lingering in the back of his mind fled away as he saw Kuroo’s desire. He’d always wanted that gaze turned toward him, wanted his attention. Now he had it.

Pulling back from the tentacle in his mouth, Bokuto said, “I want you, Kuroo.”

Kuroo groaned low, glancing back once at Akaashi and Kenma before falling forward into Bokuto’s arms.

Kenma was looking at them now, resting against Akaashi’s chest, golden eyes glowing softly as he watched them. Those eyes saw everything, Bokuto knew. He flushed slightly, realizing that Kenma had watched him get fucked by the tentacles - then the thought was pushed out by the feeling of Kuroo’s mouth crashing against his own, hungry and desperate.

Tentacles pulled Bokuto’s legs apart, the two still inside his ass twisting together and then curling, thinning out, opening him up for the thick head of Kuroo’s cock. It seemed impossible - he’d never had someone inside him, and for a moment he felt a strange fear. Kuroo didn’t seem to notice, though, just pushing inside, groaning into the kiss as the tentacles pulled them both together.

“You look so perfect,” Kenma whispered.

Bokuto felt perfect. Felt glorious, really, still lightheaded from whatever Akaashi had been feeding him, all relaxed and full of pleasure. The pain he’d feared didn’t manifest, though Kuroo waited a moment once his cock was fully seated inside Bokuto to let him adjust. The wait made Bokuto impatient, made him pull at Kuroo’s back with his hands, making hungry little noises like he wanted more.

He did, oh, he did.

It seemed insane that Akaashi was inside him as well as Kuroo, but that too was delicious. The tentacles had thinned out to where they just added to the sensation, pulsing as Kuroo pulled back and thrust back in, deep and deeper still. Bokuto wrapped himself around Kuroo, taking it all, wanting it all. A hand brushed against his knee and he looked past Kuroo’s shoulder into Kenma’s eyes, reaching out a hand to meet his other best friend’s grasp. Together, they were all together, and Akaashi’s eyes were warm as he held them all close with his tentacles, tying them all together with all that he was.

It was beautiful and overwhelming, and Bokuto wanted to cry. Happy tears this time, though. Something almost golden was glowing inside him, making every touch against his skin tingle, making him warm and perfect. He was full, so full - full of cock, full of tentacles, full of love, full of joy. He felt like he was dissolving into all of the others, pleasure overwhelming him. He was suddenly so thankful for Akaashi - thankful that he’d brought them together, that he’d smashed down the walls they’d build between themselves because of their fear.

“Love,” Bokuto croaked, tightening his grasp on his lovers. “Love all -”

“Yes,” Akaashi whispered, tentacles brushing Bokuto’s cheeks. “Love.”

Kenma nodded, turning to nuzzle Akaashi again as he tightened his fingers in Bokuto’s hand.

“Love, so much,” Kuroo grunted, thrusting faster. “Missed, want, love, have -”

“Yours,” Akaashi said, pulling them both closer so that Bokuto’s knees were pressed against Kenma and Akaashi’s chests.

“Ours,” Bokuto said, curling himself around Kuroo’s body as they both chased their pleasure. “Ours, always ours, always -”

“Together,” Kenma whispered, leaning forward to kiss Bokuto, position awkward but it didn’t matter because they were lips that Bokuto had wanted to taste for ages. It was good, it was so good, slick and warm and tingly and the tentacles in his ass were expanding, going deeper, pushed deeper by every thrust of Kuroo’s cock and Bokuto felt like he was being pulled apart in the most delicious way, pleasure hovering and growing to heights he didn’t know he could achieve.

He was going to fall, he was going to explode, he was going to come apart. The tentacles wrapped around his cock tightened, stroking him, pulling pleasure out of him like they were famished for it.

“I can’t - I can’t -” Bokuto gasped. “I’m going -”

“Come for us,” Kuroo whispered. “We want you, Bo.”

“I - ahh!”

Suddenly all of the pleasure burst, expanding in colors and sweetness, making him lose all grasp of everything. He felt something shift inside, some subtle alignment that made everything even better, let him feel a warmth that he knew was Akaashi. It was perfect. They were perfect.

Everything was a haze of pleasure for a few moments. He felt Kuroo push deep inside and hold there, crying out his own pleasure before he slowly slipped out. There was a sense of loss then, but Akaashi’s tentacles stayed, present but not moving.

Bokuto shivered, sensitivity overtaking him. It was good, though. Good, just overwhelming enough to make him tremble in the other men’s arms.

“My Bokuto,” Akaashi crooned, shifting them on his lap so that he could kiss Bokuto’s forehead.

“Yes,” Bokuto said, feeling perfectly at home. He blinked lazily, watching as Kuroo and Kenma made out again, Kenma’s hand drifting down over Kuroo’s body. So perfect. Perfect and good.

“I love you,” said Bokuto, not really sure who he was speaking to. One of them? All of them? All, he decided. Everyone looked blissful enough that no one would probably spend time trying to figure it out. Even Akaashi looked a bit dazed, almost purring as Kenma shifted, free hand sliding up and down his chest.

There was so much to learn. So much to discover.

So many misconceptions to overcome.

Bokuto smiled though, resting his head against Akaashi’s shoulder as Kenma’s fingers slid from Akaashi’s skin to Bokuto’s like there wasn’t any boundary. There were challenges, but they would overcome them, together.

“Sleep, my humans,” Akaashi crooned, brushing a kiss over the top of Bokuto’s head. “I’ll keep watch tonight.”

It was good, and it was right, so Bokuto slept.

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on tumblr at [kaiyouchan.tumblr.com](http://kaiyouchan.tumblr.com) ^_^


End file.
